gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Gainese Culture
The Gainese people are the people who inhabit 75 percent of the western hemisphere of the planet. They are decendants of Black Lions and are believed to be in Tellawowist Scripture the children of the god Tellawow. History Fossils from the University of Havana have concluded that the Gainese people have been around for at least 35 million years. They have evidence that shows that Gainese peole evolved from a sub species of Black Lions. Many people still have the features of Black Lions such as a long tail which allows for balance and tree climbing as well as sharp canine that can rip through the hardest of meats. The Gainese are believed to be one of the first people to have layed eyes on the ancient Cave of Wonders. The Age of the Gainese highest point in soceity is known as the Age of Gain. It lasted almost 345,000 years known as the Egyptian Era, where the Gainese controlled the entire Southern World from present day West California to the Eastern Coast of the Kingdom of Athens. Empire of Gain The Empire of Gain is long believed to have been the greatest point of Gainese soceity in which much art, history, and culture was made. It was also the first time that the Gainese people would ever build boats and start fishing. The close proximity of the island of Gain to California allowed them to conquer the penisula of California and inhabit all of the tiny islands around the Californian Coast. The Empire of Gain recently saw a rebirth in ideas after the Second Gainese-Russo War. The New Empire is the largest empire on the planets history, expanding to nearly every point on the planet. Language Unlike all other cultures on the planet, the Gainese people do not speak Athenian. They have their own language called Gainese. It uses a similar alphabet to the Athenian Language but is more complex and different than the Athenian Language. Gainese, as they are the new dominant culture, is the most widely spoken language on the planet spoken by nearly 800 trillion inhabitants. The Gainese Language has been recently added to the Galactic Federations list of important languages. Religion over 90% of Gainese people believe in Tellawowism, the belief that Tellawow, son of Athena, is the God of all Gods and that Athena is not the rightful ruler of the Galaxy. 6% believe in Zealism considered by many scholars as the original religion of the Ancient Gainese. The other 2% believe in Athenaism. Never the less religion is a major part of the lives of the Gainese and all Gabanian peoples. Tellawowism, unlike Athenism, allows it's believers to marry as many spouses as they want. Reproduction Unlike the Shinto people, the Gainese lay eggs and do not take care of their nest, they leave their children to fend for themselves. The average Gainese Female can lay up to 12,000 eggs a year, unlike the Shinto who have a much slower reproduction rate of one child every nine months give or take a short resting period for a Shinto woman. The male fertilizes the egg at which it takes about 7.2 hours to form inside the mothers Egg pouch. The mother will then lay her egg. On very rare occasions, a Gainese mother can lay two or more eggs at once, but this is very rare, and often states that she is infertile or can lead to sudden death. It is the job of a male to build the nest for his female mate. There for, she selects her husband based upon how big the nest is. Due to the 12,000 eggs a year that a Gainese Female can produce, the Gainese population explodes, at it's current rate, the Gainese will dominate the Shinto culture as they already fight to expand territory. Category:Gainese Peoples Category:Empire of Gain and California